Holly Hopper
Holly Hopper was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of actress Felicia Steppingstone in The Young and the Lifeless (Case #87, or Case #31 of Pacific Bay) and actor Rex Logan in Star Crime (Case #91, or Case #35 of Pacific Bay). Profile Holly is a 38-year-old gossip columnist primarily operating in Ivywood Hills. She wears a phone earpiece on her right ear and is known to drive a convertible. Furthermore, Holly uses teeth whitener, consumes protein shakes, and, as of her second case appearance, wears blue makeup. Role in Case(s) The Young and the Lifeless Holly got herself in serious trouble after Frank Knight and the player found a pair of sunglasses (repaired by the player) on the primary crime scene, although she admitted that those sunglasses were hers. Frank wanted to know as to why those glasses were on the scene of Felicia's murder, to which Holly replied that she wanted to write about the crime scene before anyone else. Frank didn't like Holly's counter-productivity for reasons confidential to him. Holly admitted that she is a gossip columnist specializing in scandal stories, concluding that she doesn't have time to talk to the police. Frank demanded Holly spill the beans as to why she saw the murder, but she refused to do so--claiming that it's her job to cover scandals as much as she can. In addition, Holly stated that she was currently working on a scandal story, but Frank told her she needed full permission from Chief Marquez before doing so since the police didn't know anything about the victim. This prompted the gossip columnist to identify the murder victim as being Felicia Steppingstone, a star of a reality TV show called "Pretty Simple Life." Furthermore, Holly suggested the team to investigate the Imperial Theater as she believed that was where she last saw the victim. .]] During a recap of the murder investigation, Amy Young waltzed in only to attract Holly, which garnered negative attention from Frank--who then told Amy to retreat for the shift, and in turn told Holly to wait in the interrogation room for additional questioning, but the gossip columnist suggested the team to investigate the nearby pool party scene in claims that she had seen Felicia there for a premiere of her TV show. Frank told Holly that it's a felony to exploit a police officer for the tabloids, but the columnist assured that she was just doing her job in spite of Frank's reservations. Holly had to come up with reasonable stories since her reader base drastically declined and among them was that the magazine company she worked for wanted someone younger to replace her in spite of her claims that experience is what that magazine company requires. Holly was found innocent after an ulterior motive was exposed to be the cause of the murder. Star Crime Trivia *Holly's appearance, especially her interesting hairstyle and choice of makeup, was most probably inspired by Lady Gaga, an American singer, songwriter, and actress. *She is one of the suspects who appeared in two cases. Case Appearances *The Young and the Lifeless (Case #87, or Case #31 of Pacific Bay) *Star Crime (Case #91, or Case #35 of Pacific Bay) Gallery HHopperPacificBay.png|Holly, as she appeared in The Young and the Lifeless (Case #87, or Case #31 of Pacific Bay). hollycase35.png|Holly, as she appeared in Star Crime (Case #91, or Case #35 of Pacific Bay). hollymugshot.jpg hollymugshot2.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Utopian Cult Members